


Ferdibert Week 2019

by ArcaLum



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ferdibert Week (Fire Emblem), Fluff, Fun, M/M, Modern Era, Office, Operas, Pegasus - Freeform, Restaurants, Tea Parties, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaLum/pseuds/ArcaLum
Summary: Ferdinand and Hubert are having a tea time...After their A+ support.(This may contain spoiler if you haven't done all the supports between them yet)
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 28
Collections: Ferdibert Ship Week 2019





	1. Tea time

**Author's Note:**

> Ooops, it's seems I'll take part in the Ferdibert week :) !  
> It will be short stories, I still don't know if I will do all the prompts.

Ferdinand invited Hubert after the assembly. He smirked seeing the prime minister as joyful as he was. He could say his aura was radiant. Radiant was the word. Some solar energy,bright, powerful and frank. As he was in the battlefield. It was dazzling. It was distracting to think he couldn’t bear him. All in this man annoyed him at the time. Hubert was the exact opposite he was acting in the shadows and he liked it. That was actually the reason that, as Edelgard’s advisor he manage to be as less as visible as he could. But somehow there was something intriguing about Ferdinand.  
He felt all his noble here noble there varnish was a shell to hide something deeper. It was early in the afternoon, the time was fair and Hubert was waiting for him. What would be the subject of their meeting today...While waiting for him he was thinking of the next step of the Empire expansion. He prepared his favorite tea and was smirking seeing him coming.

Hubert was used to prepare Edelgard’s tea so it wasn’t so hard for him to manage to do Ferdinand’s one perfectly.  
“Right, it should be at the perfect temperature for you arrival.”  
Ferdinand was surprised and pleased, he wasn’t thinking of him prepare his tea since he knew he didn’t like it. He actually did the same for Hubert.  
They were both more or less embarrassed but they needed a real talk.  
“Thank you for the tea Hubert.”  
“It was the least I could do.” he was still smiling looking at Ferdinand who finally offered the coffee to him. Hubert thanked him even though he was more than surprised. He tried to not look that surprised but blushed.  
“There we finally are I guess…”He said. After they offered each other the coffee and they didn’t really had the time to prepare nor drink their gifts.  
“Yeah, let’s begin and...Let’s drink to…” Ferdinand was searching his words and looked right into his companion eyes : “To a brand new era” they said in a single voice. They blushed again and began to drink. They laughed a little bit, it was something missing after the war. The moments of joy they shared. Hubert was used of this after all the sacrifices he did but he was sure a part of Ferdinand wasn’t ready for it...But he always stayed volunteer and never complained, it was probably the part of him that bring him to well...Maybe admire him.  
“It’s delightful” the prime minister said a shy smile on his lips. Hubert gave him a little smile back and answered.  
“I have to admit I’m concerned about the fact you prepared such a good coffee...Would you be hiding something from us ?”

Ferdinand laughed again, he knew Hubert perfectly now, it was actually a praise. He wasn’t exactly the kind of man doing it a lot.  
“What is so funny right now ? Did I miss something ?” He clearly looked concerned and that was entertaining the ginger haired man.  
“You...I’m so pleased to hear you make me a praise but it is also so ...I...I don’t know...Harsh ?”He was still smiling encouraging him to open up a little bit.  
“I see, so you invited me just to make fun of me, I didn’t know you were such a wicked man Ferdinand.” He smiled and the ginger man was shivering, he didn’t know and how but…  
“The tea is at your taste ?” he asked seeing Ferdinand losing his temper.  
Ferdinand smiled and said frankly.  
“It’s my favorite tea, I can’t believe you imported this from the East to be honest...Hubert...I know it’s not the place but we need to talk...The war is over and I…”  
The raven-haired man came closer to him and put a gloved finger at Ferdinand’s mouth. He blushed and he’s almost sure even his ears were red.  
“Shh...You shouldn’t say more or you will regret it.” He smiled and just sit back on his chair. People were looking around but they were to focus on their own business to take care about the advisor and prime minister’s one.  
They were looking at each as if it was the first time. In a way it was probably the case. Even though they were knowing each other better and better, they were still surprised by each other.  
They actually did a great team work during war and it wasn’t an easy win….Knowing where they started from. They were hating each other and it made Hubert smile. Ferdinand continued to drink his tea and blushed, thinking of what Hubert to make him stop to talk. He tried to make himself comfortable and stretch his legs but they met Hubert legs.  
“Oh…” He wanted to hide again and well the raven haired seemed to like it. He was smiling and replied.  
“I promise I didn’t had something in your tea.” He smiled and took Ferdinand’s hand.  
He almost choked and putted down the cup of tea.  
Hubert had a burst of laugh while blushing. Ferdinand too. Why all of this had to be that awkward...Yet he enjoyed those moments of freedom and happiness with him. He secretly hoped that last forever...And seeing Hubert eyes he wasn’t the only one...


	2. Modern AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand is working for a newspaper. His colleagues appreciate him, he is an hardworker...He can't wait for the new assistant to come and welcome him...But he wasn't who he thought he was...And he will discover at his costs.

Ferdinand was really sociable. He really needed to have good relationship with his co-workers. They always talked about him with huge love, or respect. Today, they’ll be a new employee at the office. Well he was more or less new, he was working at the head quarter but now he was going to help them. Ferdinand was already super excited, he always loved to learn more stuff about his work and today was the day.  
The ginger haired man came earlier to the office and he smile was radiant, he wanted to welcome as good as he did for his co-workers.  
A raven haired man was smoking an electronic cigarette,near the building entrance, he was taller than him but seemed...Well elegant ? And probably out of time... He was wearing a long black coat. He could have guess he was wearing white shirt.  
“It’s not really polite to stare at people like this…” Even his voice got something particular...It was smooth yet firm. He got green eyes and he was so pale...It surprised him a little bit but well, what wasn’t surprising in this man ?  
Ferdinand began to open the mouth to reply something but it began to rain. Without any word, the mysterious man helped him to get closer, under his umbrella since it was raining. The time changed really fast but he didn’t even noticed.  
“You seemed to be...Absorbed by something.”  
Ferdinand was blushing, enable to say anything, he noticed his leather gloves while he was holding the umbrella.  
“I...I’m Ferdinand von Aegir, I’m working, at the office.” The raven haired man smiled seeing the man he just met could finally talk.  
The officer employee could barely breathe, he was smelling the delicate perfume of this man. How could he possibly be so attractive yet so mysterious.  
“You’ll now sooner who I am.”he smiled and watch at the sky. Then took a look at his watch. “I guess you’ll be able to show me the way.”  
Ferdinand’s heart missed a beat.  
“Sure !” he smiled again. What was this about...Was he...The man from the headquarter ? They never showed a picture of him...He was thinking of someone...Someone way different than him ! Well it was good news. He met him first.  
“I hope you know how to prepare a good coffee, I’ll need it, we still have a lot of work to achieve.”  
“Yeah you can count on me. We’ll need to take the elevator from here.”  
The man followed him and looked at him with a sufficient smile. He maybe laughed a little ? Ferdinand wasn’t uncomfortable at all. It was maybe a test. He was ready to anything.  
They came to the office and the man thanked him and they opened the doors together. Everyone was surprised, people were already whispering and watching Ferdinand with another eye, some of them were giving him congratulations.  
He just understood why after.  
“Allow me to introduce myself, I’m Hubert and I’m going to help your division since your assistant director is missing.”  
He just put down his coat and revealed a suede jacket and under it a shirt.  
“Ferdinand, could you give me a sum up of what you did until then on the last subject ? Oh and also a coffee.”  
The day is going and Ferdinand almost helped Hubert in all his tasks, he earned his respect really quick, he was proud of it but also...He couldn’t focus on simple tasks sometimes, as a result he made the assistant repeat some sentence twice. The ginger haired man also notice something. Was he...Queasy when he was there ? His attitude was way different than when they first met.  
“We should finish this record later. Would you have some time tonight ? I think this topic should be highlighted.”  
“Of course. “ Ferdinand nodded and gave him a bright smile. Was he able to be less demonstrative ? Probably not but he didn’t seemed to annoyed the newcomer.  
“I don’t really know the town, I believe a young man like know all the good place to go in town, am I correct ?”  
“You’re right.”Ferdinand blushed, they came to a coffee and finished the work. It was strange to think they didn’t know each other until this morning and they were working as if it was years. They were complementing one another and now he was hungry. His stomach gurgled and Hubert laughed.  
“Well I think is time to revelled with some food.”   
They laughed and walked in the town, it was a little bit cold but they loved to spend time together, they didn’t even watch what time it was.

They ended at the restaurant then it was late and Ferdinand forgot they were no subway after midnight. The conversation got lively and they discovered they were the exact opposite but well, they were doing well together. Hubert just called a cab and bringed the reporter home.   
“Don’t forget to sleep or you’ll be tired tomorrow” Ferdinand smiled, he was a little bit tired but the day was great and the night even more !He looked at Hubert a little bit so as the raven haired guy did, they came closer and it just ended by an embrace.  
Ferdinand looked up to him, their face were close...He looked into his eyes and decided to give him a kiss. Hubert just played with his hair and gave him a kiss back. The night wasn’t over they’ll need to talk a lot and probably more.


	3. Vampire  AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand is always ready to explore new lands and to defend villagers, who are afraid of what is hidden in the forest. Knowing this he will put an end to the rumours by checking himself what is really living in this mysterious manor...He wans't expected what he found at all.

It was a cold night of winter. The reflect of the moon could be seen on the lake near the castle. Ferdinand was riding a horse he left him at the entrance of the manor. He didn’t remembered how long he ride. He was exhausted and needed some rest. He knocked at the door but no one answered. Rumors said that someone was living there and that it was hard to see him. Some people also said it was a monster.  
Ferdinand was a little bit afraid but only listened his courage and decided to explore the place.  
It was beautiful yet dark. He grabbed his lance and was moving slowly but surely. He got some tastes for a monster. The place looked dark but beautiful. It would be a great place for an Opera...He smiled thinking at this until he heard a noise coming from the other wing of the castle.

“Who’s there ?” asked Ferdinand who wasn’t expecting an answer. He was just waiting for some gloomy atmosphere, probably creepier than the one he already got crossing the garden.  
“You should have probably listen the villagers’ fable.” a sweet voice said, sweet but freezing voice. The ginger haired man didn’t dare to watch who said this but he was perfectly sure he was behind him...And he seemed to be tall.  
“AH!”Ferdinand said as a surprise. He couldn’t even talk, maybe a monster would have been less scary he didn’t know and he heard the man’s laugh.  
“It isn’t funny…”He finally turned to see the man’s face, he was pale and he could only see one of his eyes. A green eye. But...It had something intriguing..Fascinating.

He only remembered this because he fainted right after. He felt so exhausted, it was strange because when he travelled he was only scared, not tired. Well he just learned later his host was also a talented black mage. Was it really surprising in a place like this ? He was thinking carefully of it then he was asleep. He woke up really fast and almost gave a hit to the man who lived there. He was at his bedside and welcomed him his a question.

The raven haired man looked surprised but tried to hide it.  
“What did you expected to see here ?” he smiled, a strange one again. Not really the type of smile smelling all the goodness he could have but well, Ferdinand was already here and he’ll tell what he had seen. If he could escape here alive.  
“Definitely not this, not you...Not a so charming place.”He was serious and just put down his lance.  
“You’re not afraid ?” he asked. He was still surprised and stepped back. What was this man about…?  
“If I’m afraid by a human what would be for a monster ?” He smiled and look at him a little bit closer and nodded.  
“What now ?” the man stepped back while watching him as if he was at his own territory.  
“This place need some life !”still smiling he came closer to a window and pulled the curtain. The man stayed in the dark part of the room but Ferdinand didn’t noticed, he was way to impressed by the quality of the carpet and all the furnitures.   
“Hm...I guess it’s been a while since you live here…What about...Going out ?” Ferdinand smiled before adding. “Oh, and I forgot to introduce myself, I am Ferdinand von Aegir.”  
“I see. Ferdinand.” He looked him bottom to top, he was searching his words, it was probably the first time some reacted like this. “I’m Hubert” he said.  
“Oh ! What’s this ?You teeth...Another surprise ! “It’s---It’s fangs !”It was...Impressive…He wasn’t scared, just surprised by all he found going there.  
“You need to back to where you came from.”Hubert said he seemed to annoyed or bored.  
“I can’t now I’m here, there is too much things to explore here.”  
“If you want to stay here then you will have to pay the price…” He smirked and came closer to him. “Why are you so eager to stay here and discover this place ?”  
“Because now, I will be able to tell the truth ! There is NO monster here.”  
“Are you sure of it ?” Hubert was still smirking and came close to him, even near the light, he was frowning a little bit but nothing happened.  
“So you’re not…” the ginger haired man began.  
“Melting ? Burning, Exploding ?”He smiled and Ferdinand could see his fangs again. “I’m none of this. I can stay in the light. I don’t like it...And I don’t need to be in it to complete my missions.”  
“I need to know...What are you doing...Who are you, the villagers and even the people living here, they all need to know that you’re not what they think you are…”Ferdinand looked concerned and for once his smile disappear.  
“We shall see…You’ll have to pass a test if you want to come back here...”

“Which is ?” Ferdinand looked him and the raven haired man came closer to him. The more he came close to him, the more he became nervous.  
“It won’t hurt…” He smiled and Ferdinand could feel his breath near his neck he was holding his arm and squeezed it when he was bitten.  
It was a strange feeling, he was feeling the things more precisely, it was probably because of this than he was staying away from the sun. Ferdinand look at him while he was wiping his neck with a handkerchief.  
“You want to have more am I correct ?” He wasn’t afraid, he also maybe found it appealing. Hubert was looking at him as if he hadn’t drink for years.   
“So we got a deal, I’m going to make this place a real castle and I may lend you my neck…” He maybe almost winked, the raven haired man didn’t really pay attention he was starving...


	4. Scars / War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand got tome doubts after the war, hopefully he can count on Hubert for being their for him.

"You know in war there is not only the scars we did but there is also the scars we bear inside our hearts." It was one of this morning when Ferdinand was full of doubts. Doubts about himself, about his father legacy...About all happened about the nobility and also...The War. Hopefully, all of this was over but he couldn’t help but thinking of this. He wasn’t the same man now.  
Hubert nodded and watched Ferdinand in a sad way. "I wish you didn't had to face it ...Not this way it's my job to have blood on my hands not yours." He said it in a soft voice while giving some cuddle to the man he loved.  
The ginger haired man nodded while sighing eyes closed.  
"It's nobody's job …" He was still thinking of his father's death. It's been few years now...He probably be really proud of him. It wasn't usual to see him that sad but today was special. It's been few years the war ended but some days, like today he was still thinking of it.

“You always being there for me Hubert.” He said in a soft voice, but smiling now and intertwining their fingers.  
“And I always be. You don’t have to ask, I’ll be there, at your sides.”Hearing Hubert saying this out loud made the ginger haired man shivered the blushed. They weren’t at the first steps of their relationship. They grown so much together, he actually loved to be surprised by how much love Hubert could give to him...He secretly had feelings for him since few years but they were at the Monastery...They were the exact opposite and didn’t knew how to communicate so well...This ended in such awkward situations for time to time. Thinking of this, Ferdinand began to laugh and Hubert gave a kiss on his hands.

Feeling loved that what he needed for now.

He blushed again and played with the raven haired man’s hair.  
“I hope one day you’ll tell me all about your scars Hubert…”  
“You don’t want to know dear.” he smiled and give Ferdinand a hug. He always stayed secret about his past. Even Edelgard didn’t knew all the story. He did things, so much things, will he ever be able to watch him his all that love he got for him. He watched Ferdinand and played with curled hair. It was relaxing and he was almost hypnotized by doing this.  
“...Hubert ? Are you okay ?” He looked surprised but let him do.  
“Of course, I am.”   
“I will help you to heal those.” He smiled and put an hand on his chest. His smile was radiant and Hubert began to open the mouth but didn’t say anything. Maybe he needed it too. Serving Edelgard was his only purpose in life but...Ferdinand he...He could read him as in an open book.  
“I know this isn’t about being in confidence, but ...You’ll maybe …”  
“Shh” he said while pushing a finger on Ferdinand’s lips. “I perfectly now what you will say but...I am sure you don’t want to know. For now.”  
Ferdinand smiled and answered with determination.  
“I love every part of you Hubert von Vestra.”  
That was enough for him and the raven haired man blushed. Did he need to be always so...Him ? He smiled while being embarrassed.  
“How about a going out. I am pretty sure you want to drink some tea in a park and visit the stable...So you will be able to be yourself again.” He smiled and help Ferdinand to get up. The ginger haired man was surprised.  
“LET’S GO !” he screamed and was always running grumbling, he always go way to much energy in the morning...Even if the idea was from him he didn’t thought he would recover so fast.


	5. Horses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand was taking care of the horses in the stable, he was waiting for Hubert but he suddenly realized they were something wrong with the Pegasus.

Ferdinand was on one of his favorite place. It was so peaceful. He was taking care of the horses. The stable felt quiet and peaceful. He always loved horses. He found the animals noble.  
He had rendez-vous with Hubert. He just came without any noise and Ferdinand startled. The raven haired man just laughed and smiled.  
“Hey Hubert ! Since when you’re so surprising ?”He was happy to him so earlier, they planned to see each other later. He wasn’t waiting for him so soon.  
“You forgot the time when I was spying our enemies, dear.” He seemed to be amused too. Thinking of that time, when Ferdinand was wondering where was Edelgard, who was the Flame Emperor. Aaah Ferdinand, always so pure and a little bit naïve.  
“Yeah, you’re right, you were always good at it.” He smiled and continue to walk in the stable, taking care of the horses, giving them food.  
“It seems like we have few hours free from our work…” He actually got an idea.  
“Let’s take a ride!”  
“A ...Ride ?” Hubert was a little bit afraid, he never said to Ferdinand he was afraid of heights.  
“Yeah ! Let’s go!” Ferdinand was way too happy to be...Stopped ?  
“ I count on you”. Let us give a rest to the other horses.”  
“Yeah and that sounds a little bit...Romantic ?” He was smiling to him again, Hubert smiled in return and sighed. Hopefully he is too in love with the horses to see what’s really happening.  
“Ooh I almost forgot to take a look at the pegasus stable...Would you mind to come with me ?”He almost hadn’t wait for the answer and took Hubert’s hand.  
The raven haired man had a little smile on his lips, everything was so passionate with Ferdinand, he did knew how to do things...Well he didn’t do things by half. Actually it was also his case for some subject. It's one of the numerous reasons why Edelgard chose them. He was lost in thoughts and they arrived to the pegasus stable. One of them was injured, Ferdinand took time to heal him. He looked worried while looking at them.  
“Is there something wrong ?”  
“Yes, one of them is missing ! We need to find him back”  
Impossible, Hubert thought. He was able to ride a horse but a pegasus...It was another thing.  
“We don’t have time to waste...Love ?”  
“Of course.” He looked at Ferdinand, trying to not appear so lost. “You’re used to it go ahead.”  
“I’ll need you there. I can’t imagine what happened to him. Come on!” He was holding his hand to Hubert who join Ferdinand.  
Don’t look back and everything will be okay. Easier to say than to do. He was squeezing the ginger haired main waist and said between his teeth. “It is really because it is you, Sun.”  
“What did you say love? I can’t hear you with the wind…”  
The mage has huge doubts about it, hearing he was smiling without looking at him. He just felt better while putting his head on his back.  
The pegasus wasn’t flying so fast so it was bearable for him, the wind was a little bit cold, but it was enough for him to not fall asleep. Not enough coffee this morning he thought. Ferdinand was blushing, not really understanding what was happening but pleased...Almost because Hubert was holding so holding on his waist so hard !He was about to comment this fact but he didn’t had the time, the pegasus seemed to found back his fellows. Yeah they were two at least. Maybe more in cage. Some bandits were around them.  
“Ah ! Over there!” Ferdinand helped the pegasus to go faster, slowly but surely, Hubert opened his eyes at this moment, and except the fact that he was really working on himself to not reject all of this breakfast...The scene was almost coming outside a painting. Ferdinand was so graceful, his hair was majestic...And the way he firmly command the horse without hitting him was probably a fact why he was so respected when he said he would take care of the stables.  
His focus was back and he looked at the mercenaries. “Could you go closer love, I cannot hobbled them.”Hopefully he was a high mage, he could cast without being that close and they’ll be surprised.  
It was a group of mercenary who were ruling around the frontier. They were trying to sell the Pegasus to some corrupted military forces.  
Few hours later they came back and Ferdinand thanked Hubert for the efforts he did, even though he was not necessarily a huge fan of horses or pegasus but he did helped him...But they were still a mystery.  
“Why were you holding me so tight ?”The knight smiled he probably had an idea in mind but he wanted Hubert to say it...They spent the day together but the night was coming and he was decided to benefit of these moments when they were only two.


	6. Enemies-to-Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been few years that Ferdinand and Hubert are patners, today is an important day. It's the anniversary of their first meeting. Hubert has an idea to celebrate it but he's not the only one...!

How did they come to this ?  
Hubert was wondering, they couldn’t stand each other and just realized they needed each other more than anything. He laughed while thinking of this. Even when they were working together for the Emperor, they were doing their best, Edelgard was pleased.  
They weren’t so different at first, all he was doing was for the Emperor and all Ferdinand was doing was in the name of nobility…  
He couldn’t even imagine they would be that close. Having good relationship and avoid to contest in the middle of the battlefield was something but thinking they would go further...  
He was still thinking about how furious they were at the time. Who could guess they would shared their life together ?  
He remembered once he took a decision against Edelgard will and they discussed about it with Ferdinand...It almost ended in an argument.  
What also impressed Hubert about him was he never stopped to try to understand. He was furious about it but he never gave up. It was one of his numerous quality. When he was here, even though he was shy...He felt at ease. Thinking of this, he wasn’t sure he felt this with Edelgard, he respected her, more than anyone...Ferdinand too, but there was something different about him...Aaah his astral aura...He probably could stay there and thinking of this during years but it wasn’t the plan.  
Today was an important day, it was the anniversary of the day they met. Hubert had a thought in mind.  
It was time for a surprise. He was surely a little bit nervous about, he wasn’t used to it all, but it was all for Ferdinand, he really deserved it. Furthermore, he knew Ferdinand would love it.   
They didn’t took the time to get to the restaurant and the ginger haired man always said to him he wanted to go to this place.  
It was charming indeed, flowers on the windows and dim light. He sent a letter to Ferdinand. He wanted him to guess what was the final step of this quest.   
Ferdinand finished is work for Edelgard early in the night. He founded Hubert’s letter at his office in the middle of the day, it was probably stranger than the usual one but he loved it. He was sometimes surprised to see how romantic Hubert could be but he was pleased.  
He put evidence all around the court and Ferdinand finally reached the last one, there was a flower, he watched all around and read the last word of the letter.  
He did a step and another, he was a little bit anxious, he was heading into a hedge, it was surrounded by roses, enlighten by candles under bells made of glass. The ginger haired man was speechless.  
The more he came closer to the place, the more he was excited, Hubert perfectly knew he loved surprised and this one was probably the best he experienced !  
“Will you allow me to guide you in a darker place ?” Hearing Hubert’s voice made him shiver and he did a little scream of surprise, he turned back and smiled to him. He smile was radiant, he already loved what was following, every part of it.  
They were heading to the restaurant and Ferdinand was commenting all the part of the letter, what he understood and all the part where he was wondering what was it about. The raven haired man seemed amused.  
“It’s delicious !”Ferdinand was delight and Hubert was eating to, he appreciated the meal but he was more reserved. Without warning him, the night just grabbed his hand and smiled. It, of course, surprised Hubert and he blushed.  
“How could I thank you for this wonderful day…?”Now, he was blushing too. He felt so much emotions, he wasn’t thinking Hubert was planning this for so long,=. He just talked to him about this restaurant, maybe once or twice...The black mage was always full of surprises and Ferdinand loved it.  
He loved all the proofs of love he received...It was time for him too...It was time to pronounce the words that burned his lips. He was more than nervous but well...They were in love and what could afraid him at this point ? He looked at him intensively. The raven haired man understood Ferdinand got something in mind. He didn’t have the time to think of it that much because he already began his sentence.  
“I love you Hubert, would be my--fiance” they finished the sentence together.  
They smiled to each other and blushed. They remained silent a little bit then watched each other. They were still realizing what was happening then the black mage finally answered.  
“I do…’Hubert did a shy smile. He gave a kiss to Ferdinand’s hand and then kissed him. They were still blushing and the ginger haired man answered.  
“I do too...Nothing could make me more happy than ...This.” His radiant smile was there again.  
Hubert secretly all this kind of moments, he felt good and seeing his partner so happy...They finished the diner with the dessert and a bottle of wine.


	7. Opera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand and Hubert went to the Opera. Hubert felt surprisingly emotional about the piece.

Ferdinand wasn’t there he went away earlier this morning,Hubert was grumbling when he said he was gone. How could already been awake sooner in the day ? Yeah he did some efforts when he was working for Edelgard, for the conquest. Now each time he got a day off, he manage to rest a little bit. How many years he spent without a decent nap ? Thinking of this, he wasn’t really resting since he was with Ferdinand, he always had a lot of plans for each day. They were working together for the Emperor, it was a little bit harder to focus when he was there. He didn’t know he could be that distract by anyone else than Edelgard. 

His relationship with Edelgard was something else, even though she wanted him to consider her as a confident and a friend he was respecting her way too much to be such a burden for her. Ferdinand was different...He was harshly ...Direct and he loved that. He needed someone to challenge him about the Emperor’s behaviour. They were the exact opposite and that was probably why they were working so great together...And more.  
The knight had something in mind, he woke up Hubert just to whisper.

“Dear, watch this, I hope you’ll join me…”  
Hubert shivered and open his eyes wide. He saw Ferdinand smile and then winked. He gave him a kiss on the cheek and on the forehead.   
“I got two invitations, would you come with me ?”He was so happy, his smile was radiant as always. He actually need this sun in his life. He was always full of joy and decided.  
His voice was so smooth ,he almost melt. He felt a shiver on his neck and almost startle.  
“Of course, I will.” He wouldn’t miss the show for anything.

Ferdinand loved the show, he always, while they were still students, loved the Opera, he was keen of Manuela’s shows. He often trained with her when he had time. It was less and less the case because they were busy after the War. It wasn’t easy to rebuild a nation but Ferdinand was always optimistic even when he was doing some self analysis.  
The raven haired man knew how it was important for his partner for him to see him performed.  
Hubert was still thinking about theses words and didn’t know what was it all about. It was an Opera. Ferdinand loved it. He often came to see it and sometimes was a part of it.   
He took place in the theater and he was right, Ferdinand would be a part of the show tonight. He smiled and saw him doing a rehearsal with his friends.

When he saw him, the ginger haired man blushed. He was graceful and began to thing while moving. Hubert wasn’t missing any part of it. It was fascinating to see how he sublimate the piece. He focus yet he was enjoy every part of it, he knew it, he saw that in his look. He stepped in front of the public after talking to his partner. He was splendid, all the love he got for the discipline could be seen tonight. He was giving his best. The light came on him and he was saying his sentence. He was now singing, his voice was light yet powerful.

Hubert closed his eyes and listened his song. It was beautiful, it was about war and love. It remind him through what they came across. He felt every word Ferdinand said deep inside him. He could almost cry listening to hit. 

When his part was done, he came back where Hubert was, he didn’t said anything but he hugged him, they usually got some places where they can get some privacy. The ginger haired man was surprised but he loved his reaction, he didn’t say anything and just played with the hair of his partner. Sometimes he actually loved the fact Hubert let his guard down with him. He knew it wouldn’t be easy for him to trust someone. It was probably the best proof of love he could give him. They said like this few minutes then they shared a look and smiled to each other. They didn’t need to talk, their gestures talked for them. It was smooth, delicate. The night has just begun and Hubert secretly hoped this kind of moment last forever.


	8. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand and Hubert are celebrating the end of the year during their spare time.

Ferdinand was happy, it was that time of the year. The time of giving. He made the tour of Fódlan to give gifts to the children. They were so happy and seeing their smile was the best present he could have...He decided to do this entreprise after the war, the land was devastated and it wasn’t pleasing to see. He was thinking of an idea to make people smile, to bring them joy. So he came with this idea, he also gave hot drinks for the families, they were always pleased to see him each year.

It was a relief to see how the children were captivated by Hubert’s horror’ stories but also about his knowledge. At first he wasn’t sure he would feel at his with all this people staring at him but he made his own way quite easily. He didn’t really knew how it was for Hubert before he knew him but he was almost sure it was one of his best experiment. People weren’t afraid of him at all. He knew he was doing efforts for him because it’s not really his kind to see so much people at once and for some trivial goal but well…All he could do for love…

They joined Edelgard each year to spend time all three and then the next day they spend time together. Ferdinand loved this kind of moment because they didn’t had so much of it...He enjoy every part of it...And above all...Hubert’s smile made him melt. He looked at him and smile, he loved to see him surrounded by love. He knew his past wasn’t that easy...Seeing that people care for him and...That was finally a good idea...He was a little bit afraid about what could happened.

At first all went so naturally, the ginger haired man was almost surprised. Hubert came along with him, looking for all to be perfect and then he stayed in a corner of the room but children came near to him and they we’re having fun with him. Was it a dream ? It almost looked like. Ferdinand was so pleased but the best gift he could have was Hubert to be happy too...How many years did he spent without knowing this...Without being the one who gives.

It seemed to pleased him. He knew it by the tone of of his voice.  
It’s been years they were doing this. He didn’t want Hubert to live his trauma again. He didn’t tell him all the story, he just guessed. This man probably deserved to be happy more than anyone. Of course his hands was stained with blood but it was because of the War and to protect future generations. To protect Edelgard’s path. To protect their paths. To have a better way of living in Fódlan.

Ferdinand was completely fascinated by how Hubert could be surprising. Everyday was as if it was a gift. He couldn’t have guessed their relationship could be that good. By sharing all this love with people he didn’t want to forget the love he gave to this man. It was an everyday effort.  
He perfectly knew that even though he look confident it wasn’t really the case about all subjects. His way of talking was sometimes harsh but he wasn’t someone that evil. He had a little smile on his face thinking of this. He certainly was on purpose but in his everyday life he was a great partner. He couldn’t except a better relationship. They were so different yet they were living so great together.


End file.
